Operação FLY
by Mystik
Summary: Uma missão de recuperação um tanto quanto peculiar faz com que os Getbackers fiquem cara a cara com sete meninas bem diferentes. Como eles vão sobreviver na mão dessas sete loucas por yaoi? Descubra! Capítulo 4 online!
1. Capítulo I

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Aventura, Self-insertion, Comédia?

**Par:** BanxGinji

**Nota:** Todas as moças citadas aqui me deram sua devida autorização para usar de seus nicks! E todos os personagens citados não pertencem a mim. T-T Boa leitura!

**Operação FLY**

- Parem aí!

As duas corriam sem dar ouvidos aos gritos dos policiais. Foi quando captaram algo no intercomunicador que usavam.

- "Twister, Sukubus. O objeto já está a salvo."

Uma delas sorriu. Então respondeu:

- Certo, J-rocker. Já estamos voltando.

Ela desligou o aparelho e as duas pararam de correr. Sukubus riu.

- Podemos nos divertir agora?

- Claro, nossa noite está livre.

Os policiais pararam ao ver que a perseguição terminara. Eles apontaram suas metralhadoras para elas.

- Onde está o urânio que vocês roubaram?

Sukubus deu um passo a frente e puxou uma faca.

- Num lugar que vocês nunca saberão.

As armas deles foram arrancadas de suas mãos, para o espanto dos policiais. Twister sussurrou:

- Vá em frente, dessa vez vou só assistir.

Apenas gritos de dor ecoaram no porto.

* * *

- Olá garotos. – disse a loira, entrando no Honk Tonk.

Ginji sorriu e Ban grunhiu. Os dois estavam tomando café da manhã.

- Adoro a recepção de vocês, Getbackers. – retrucou Hevn, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Tem trabalho pra nós ou veio só passar o tempo livre? – perguntou o moreno ainda de mau humor.

- Na verdade eu tenho um trabalho pra vocês. Algo grande.

Os dois jovens a encaravam com interesse agora.

- E o que seria?

- Já ouviram falar de Seshou Hirotsuki?

- O mega-empresário? – respondeu Ginji. Ele assobiou – É esse o nosso cliente?

- Hai. – disse a loira – Uma carga importante de urânio foi roubada do seu galpão no porto. E ele tem motivos para acreditar que isso acontecerá de novo.

- Então ele quer que nós recuperemos o urânio, além de impedir que mais seja roubado, certo? – sibilou o mestre do Jagan.

- Certíssimo. – responde Hevn – Além do mais, ele estará pagando vinte milhões de ienes para cada um.

Ban quase cuspiu seu café. Ginji riu baixo da cara que o outro fez.

- Isso é um sim não é Ban-chan?

Hevn sorriu satisfeita.

* * *

- E aí Mary, qual o próximo alvo? – perguntou Akemi, uma chinesa de longos cabelos negros.

- O próximo galpão de Hirotsuki, claro. – respondeu a j-rocker. Ela estava usando sua roupa habitual: blusa roxa sem mangas, com a foto de dois homens, da banda Pierrot, se beijando, saia preta comprida e coturno.

- Terá mais guardas para eu me divertir? – perguntou Lili, uma jovem de cabelos pretos repicados, enquanto girava uma adaga nas mãos.

- Se não tiver, a gente arranja mestra. – disse Bel, pegando um dos cachos encaracolados nos dedos e sentando-se ao lado de Lili.

Mary revirou os olhos enquanto acendia um cigarro e voltava a mexer no computador. Foi quando ela sorriu.

- Acho que não terá problema em se divertir Sukubus. – declarou, se referindo a Lili.

- Porque, o que achou?

- O idiota contratou um serviço de recuperação. – ela clicou no mouse e uma foto apareceu – São eles, Ban Midou e Ginji Amano.

- O loiro é muito fofo! – disse Maho, surgindo atrás de Mary.

- Maho! Não me assuste assim! – reclamou a jovem gênio enquanto dava uma tragada.

- Desculpa. – disse a oriental de cabelos alaranjados, sorrindo.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que acabaria com seu eterno bom humor. – divagou Akemi, revirando os olhos.

- Meninas, parece que nós vamos começar nosso joguinho amanhã à noite.

As cinco presentes deram risinhos conspiratórios. Então Lili levantou-se e sibilou:

- Vou avisar ela. – e saiu.

Bel também se levantou, soltando o cacho do seu cabelo.

- Onde está a Tachita? – perguntou.

- Só Deus sabe. – Akemi respondeu.

- Acha ela e avisa pra mim Bel? – disse Mary, desligando o computador e apagando a ponta do cigarro.

- Claro! – ela saiu também.

* * *

- Posso entrar? – disse Lili.

- Entra.

O quarto quase tremia diante do som alto de uma música de rock que ecoava. Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos intensos estava numa cama pequena, com um caderno e lápis em seu colo.

- O que está fazendo? – disse sentando-se de frente para a jovem.

- Escrevendo. – respondeu – Para relaxar.

Lili riu baixo. Então se aproximou e sussurrou.

- Já temos um alvo! No próximo galpão de Hirotsuki vai ter um serviço de recuperação nos aguardando Twister.

- E você nem está animada com isso né? – disse Twister rindo.

- Claro! Eles são lindos! Vai ser uma delícia brincar com eles. – respondeu Lili.

- E quando vamos?

- Amanhã à noite, Mystik.

A ruiva sorriu. Hora de um novo jogo começar.

* * *

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia Ban-chan? – disse o loiro enquanto se dirigiam ao porto.

- Claro que é uma boa idéia, baka! – respondeu o outro sem tirar os olhos da estrada – É só esperar os ladrões, usar meu Jagan neles e daí tudo resolvido. Além de salvarmos o urânio, recuperamos o roubado. Estratégia perfeita.

- Se você diz. – ele não gostava quando o moreno dizia aquela frase. Sempre dava algo errado.

Eles logo chegaram no local. Eles se identificaram com os guardas e logo foram deixados a sós. Ban pegou um cigarro e colocou-o entre os lábios e acendeu-o.

- Tem fogo? – sussurrou uma voz de repente.

O mestre do Jagan olhou para as sombras. Passos ecoaram no chão de cimento. Uma jovem com um cigarro entre os dedos e um sorrisinho maroto.

- Quem é você? – disse o moreno.

- Alguém que quer fogo. – respondeu, parando há poucos centímetros dele.

Ela se aproximou e acendeu seu cigarro no dele. Ginji estreitou os olhos.

- Meu nome é Mary. – disse, sorrindo pela reação do loiro – Estávamos esperando por vocês Getbackers.

- Nani? – disseram os dois, se afastando abruptamente.

- Sempre direto ao ponto hein J-rocker? – uma outra voz se fez presente.

Uma outra jovem saiu das sombras. Ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos médios, presos parcialmente atrás. Vestia uma blusa azul, com dois personagens, Aya e Ken de Weiss Kreuz, se beijando, uma saia jeans escura e coturno.

- Prazer em conhece-los Getbackers.

- Prazer também lindinhos! – disse uma morena aparecendo ao lado da ruiva. Ela usava uma blusa preta com a imagem de Tatsuha e Ryuichi de Gravitation, juntos, sai preta, meia arrastão azul e coturno. Uma adaga girava nas suas mãos.

Ban estreitou os olhos. Será que eram...?

- Sim, nós somos o grupo que roubou a carga de urânio de Hirotsuki. – disse Mary, soltando uma fumaça espiralada no ar.

- Então já que nos apresentamos devidamente, vocês sabem o que nós queremos não é? – disse Ban, se perguntando como ela adivinhara o que estava pensando.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim, fofinhos! – disse Maho, encostando-se no ombro do loiro. Ginji deu um pulo de susto pela aparição repentina da garota.

- Maho... – disse a J-rocker revirando os olhos.

- Gomen. – disse a jovem que usava uma blusa rosa com dois personagens, Brad e Schuldig de Weiss Kreuz, juntos, saia preta plissada e sapato boneca preto. Seus cabelos alaranjados balançavam ao vento – Mas eu não resisti. Eles são tão mais fofos ao vivo!

- Bom...que tal vocês devolverem o urânio, hein? – disse Ginji, seu mau pressentimento só aumentando.

Um bip ecoou no local, alto e claro. Mary sorriu e pegou o intercomunicador.

- Hai? Ah, ótimo Seeker. Venham pra cá. – ela desligou o aparelho – Parece que vocês chegaram atrasados, nós já temos outra carga em nossa posse.

- Nani? – disse o moreno, se aproximando um passo. A jovem gênio sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não adianta usar o Jagan...Ban Midou.

Os dois homens paralisaram. Como ela sabia daquilo? Logo eles viram uma outra pessoa se aproximando e concluíram se tratar de Seeker. Ela usava uma blusa preta de alça, com a foto de Aoe e Naoya de Love Mode se beijando, calça jeans escura e bota preta. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Ela tinha um par de óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos.

- O Urânio já está na base Mary.

- Eficiente como sempre Akemi.

A chinesa deu um sorrisinho.

- A Maho ajudou.

Eles se entreolhavam ficando de com as costas grudadas na do outro, sendo rodeados pelas garotas. Lili falou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Bom...podemos brincar com eles agora?

- Uhn...eu tenho uma idéia bem divertida. – disse Mystik, trocando olhares com Mary. A jovem sorriu, afirmando – Ótimo, vamos ter um teste.

- Adoro testes! – disse Sukubus, girando a adaga na mão.

- Bel, poderia dar uma mãozinha aqui? – disse a ruiva.

Uma morena de cabelos encaracolados surgiu detrás dos dois jovens. Ela usava uma blusa preta sem mangas, com a imagem de Muraki e Oriya de Yami no Matsuei, uma calça preta e uma bota preta. Ela sorriu, pequenos flocos de gelo surgindo em seus dedos.

- Sabe, Getbackers? Vocês não são os únicos a terem...habilidades.

Uma farpa de gelo atravessou o braço de Ginji, cortando a blusa branca. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você...

- Me chamam de Frozen. Eu posso criar... – ela fez outra farpa surgir – E manipular o gelo.A farpa começou a se desmanchar, criando uma névoa cada vez mais densa, fazendo com que a visão de todos comprometida. Não dava pra se enxergar nada naquele nevoeiro branco. A não ser...

- Peguei você! – Akemi sussurrou, derrubando Ginji no chão, afastando-o de Ban.

O loiro se surpreendeu e foi avisar o moreno quando sentiu algo invadindo sua mente. Em segundos, ele desmaiou. A chinesa sorriu.

- Tachi?

- Aqui.

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos num coque, vestindo uma blusa cinza com a foto de Ma e Tachi de Gravitation, calça preta cargo e coturno, surgiu. Em segundos um Ginji sorrindo maliciosamente abaixou-se ao lado da jovem.

- Minha vez...eu suponho?

- Faça o seu melhor.

- Eu faço sempre. – disse Ginji deitando-se no chão. Ele então franziu a sobrancelha e sussurrou – Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas...Lili, pode me cortar um pouco?

A mencionada riu com deleite, aproximando-se deles.

- Será um prazer.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Ban tentava enxergar naquele nevoeiro, mas estava muito difícil mesmo. Se todas aquelas garotas realmente tivessem habilidades especiais como ele e Ginji, isso significaria problemas.

De repente, um grito parecido com o do loiro ecoou no local. Ele tentou localiza-lo e percebeu com certo temor que a névoa começava a se dissipar. Ele correu para a direção de onde o som parecia ter saído e paralisou. O loiro estava desacordado no chão, com um corte no estômago e vários outros no corpo.

-Ginji! – o moreno se abaixou, pegando o outro em seus braços. Ele logo cortou um pedaço da sua camisa branca, estancando o corte. Ginji abriu os olhos.

- Ban-chan...

- Quieto. Vou te levar para o Honk Tonk, você precisa de curativos.

Ele o apoiou em seus ombros e foi andando de volta a joaninha. Não importava o trabalho: Ginji estava ferido e ele se perguntava de onde aquele protecionismo viera.

Mystik e Lili observavam o par se afastar. Elas apertaram as mãos, rindo baixo.

- E o jogo começa...

**Fim da primeira parte**

Er...reviews? XD

Mystik


	2. Capítulo II

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Aventura, Self-insertion, Comédia?

**Par:** BanxGinji

**Nota:** Todas as moças citadas aqui me deram sua devida autorização para usar de seus nicks! E todos os personagens citados não pertencem a mim. T-T Boa leitura!

**Operação FLY**

Ginji acordou lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça pesada e latejando. Seu corpo todo estava mole. Onde ele estava afinal? Parecia que tinha levado uma pancada.

Num flash as memórias do último trabalho vieram a sua mente e então ele ergueu-se rapidamente. A última coisa que lembrava era de um turbilhão invadir sua mente e depois ele apagou.

- Onde está o Ban-chan? – perguntou-se.

- Não se preocupe, ele está a salvo. – uma voz respondeu.

Ele caiu da cama num pulo. Ele olhou para as duas encostadas na porta.

- Pode me chamar de Twister. E ela de J-rocker.

- Você parece meio perdido...Ginji-kun. – disse a morena, acendendo um cigarro, enquanto o encarava.

- Onde...estou? – perguntou meio temeroso.

- Oficialmente falando? Em cativeiro. Seqüestrado. – disse Twister se aproximando dele. Ela sentou-se na cama e o encarou no chão, enquanto balançava um dos pés – Na verdade, queremos que Ban venha busca-lo.

- Quando ele vier né? – disse Mary soltando uma fumaça espiralada no ar.

- Como assim quando ele vier? – disse o loiro sem se conter.

Mystik riu.

- Ora, primeiro ele tem que _perceber_ que você sumiu não é?

Ginji a encarou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Mary revirou os olhos.

- Você explica tão bem, Twister.

- Deixar as coisas em código é metade da diversão.

- Metade da diversão é eu conseguir ver as engrenagens da mente dele se mexendo?

- Se você acha. – respondeu a ruiva num tom irônico. Então voltou-se para o loiro – O importante é que se esse teste der certo, você vai ter tudo que sempre quis.

Ginji encarou a jovem.

- E como você pode saber o que eu quero?

- Eu posso. – disse Mary, colocando os dedos na cabeça – Telepata aqui.

- E...o que seria o que eu mais quero? – perguntou o ex-imperador dos raios, ainda não acreditando muito.

Uma voz surgiu do canto da sala.

- Ora, ter o Ban te agarrando e te fodendo em todos os lugares possíveis!

- Lili! – disse Mystik exasperada, revirando os olhos – Precisava ser tão..._direta_?

- Gomen, seme fofa. – disse a morena saindo das sombras, revelando ter uma adaga na mão.

Mystik sorriu conspiratoriamente.

- Bom...seria basicamente isso Ginji...como a Sukubus aqui colocou tão bem.

- Só vocês duas para se entenderem mesmo. – disse a J-rocker, apagando a ponta do cigarro com o coturno e já acendendo outro – Bom, agora é hora do loirinho aqui dormir. Portanto se me derem licença, sim?

As duas jovens sorriram e deram tchauzinhos para o loiro. Mary o encarou novamente e disse.

- Não podemos tê-lo protestando contra nossos planos Ginji-kun. – ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam levemente.

Ginji sentiu algo invadiu sua cabeça. Algo que fazia sua visão se desfocar cada vez mais. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, seu corpo tombou de lado, completamente apagado.

* * *

- Consegue me ouvir Transfigure?

- Como se estivesse do meu lado J-rocker. – foi a resposta do outro lado da linha.

- Então... – Mary soltou a fumaça espiralada no ar – Como está indo? Algum progresso?

- Bom...Ban Midou não é burro. Só quando o assunto é seus sentimentos. – a morena riu baixo e continuou – Eu diria que...ainda teremos duas longas semanas pela frente.

- Então poderemos brincar com o loirinho fofo enquanto isso? – disse Maho, surgindo atrás da telepata, sorrindo, com um comunicador no ouvido.

- Maho! – gritou Mary exasperada.

Transfigure riu. Então disse.

- Pode sim Maho. Eu vou me divertir por aqui com o moreno gostosão. Até mais. – e a ligação foi cortada.

Mary desligou o comunicador e virou a cadeira, soltando a fumaça do cigarro na cara da oriental de cabelos alaranjados. Maho tossiu.

- Malvada!

- Isso é pra você parar de ficar surgindo atrás de mim. – rebateu a morena, erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Mary...e agora? O que faremos com o loirinho enquanto esperamos?

A telepata deu um sorriso frio.

- Fico feliz que perguntou. Chame as meninas sim? Teremos uma conferência...na sala de rpg.

A oriental sorriu abertamente. E então sumiu.

* * *

- Onde estava Ginji? – perguntou o moreno, soltando a fumaça do cigarro, assim que o loiro entrou no quarto do hotel em que estavam dividindo por hora.

- No banheiro Ban-chan...porque? – o loiro piscou confuso, sentando-se na cama que ficava de frente com a cama que era do mestre do Jagan.

- Você tem agido estranho desde aquele trabalho...aliás, como vai o ferimento?

- Melhorou. – o ex-imperador dos raios sorriu – Mas...você acha que eu estou estranho? – ele o encarou curioso.

Ban olhou-o por alguns segundos e depois suspirou, rindo levemente.

- Não é nada baka. Vá dormir, que amanhã cedo iremos distribuir cartazes.

Ginji sorriu e deitou-se debaixo dos lençóis.

- Boa noite Ban-chan!

O moreno desligou a luz e virou-se para o outro lado, encarando a porta do quarto. Ele não pôde ver o sorrisinho malicioso que o loiro deu.

* * *

- Você mesma quem construiu isso Mary?

- Claro...foi muito fácil. – disse a morena, soltando a fumaça do cigarro.

- Você é um gênio. – comentou Bel. Então riu – Isso vai ser ótimo!

- E como funciona? – perguntou Lili, brincando com uma adaga, Mystik sentada ao seu lado na mesa.

A telepata abriu um compartimento onde tinha um visor. Um teclado deslizou para fora da máquina. Então falou num tom didático.

- A outra ponta da máquina neural será colocada nos pontos neurológicos do Ginji-kun, principalmente nas áreas que afetam sonhos e fantasias. Esses eletrodos aqui na minha mão serão usados pela pessoa que irá operar a máquina. Tudo que ela digitar no teclado, se transformará em um estímulo para o cérebro do loirinho ali. Nesta tela de plasma... – ela indicou a tela ao lado, gigante. – Veremos o que ocorre na mente dele. Como um filme.

- Legal! – exclamou Maho. Akemi sorriu, concordando.

- E como..iremos usar sua nova invenção no loirinho? – perguntou Twister, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Fico feliz que perguntou, Mystik. – disse a J-rocker – Já imaginou o quão legal seria...jogar rpg yaoi virtual? Ver cada uma de suas ações...retratadas numa imagem?

As cinco meninas riram, animadas. A ruiva desceu da mesa e disse, estralando os dedos.

- Eu quero testar essa sua máquina Mary.

- Ótimo, temos uma voluntária! – exclamou a telepata, apagando a ponta do cigarro com o coturno.

- Arreganha ele seme! – exclamou Sukubus. As outras riram. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Precisamos trabalhar nesse seu linguajar Lili...

A mencionada mostrou a língua.

A morena colocou os eletrodos em Twister e então foi até o loiro, ainda apagado pelo seu poder, e colocou os fios nas têmporas e um no meio da testa, no terceiro olho. Então voltou ao início da máquina e ligou-a, uma imagem do loiro deitado aparecendo na tela de plasma. Ela voltou-se para a usuária.

- Essa tela menor mostra o que você escreve. Quando você quiser mandar o estímulo é só apertar enter. Como no messenger.

- Ok.

Mystik observou o outro pelo visor e então sorriu, tendo uma idéia. Digitou algo no teclado e apertou enter.

Na tela de plasma, Ban surgiu, entrando no quarto e indo até o loiro, colocando a mão em seu ombro. As meninas riram.

- Hora do rpg...começar. – disse Bel.

* * *

- Ginji? Ginji!

O loiro abriu os olhos confuso. Uma hora ele estava cercado por um bando de doidas e no outro...

O ex-imperador dos raios deu um salto na cama, vendo a pessoa que lhe chamara ao seu lado. Ele piscou, confuso.

- Ban-chan?

O moreno deu um sorriso discreto, mas aliviado. Então o abraçou. Ginji arregalou os olhos amendoados surpreso. A voz do outro penetrou seus sentidos.

- Fiquei...temeroso que você não acordasse mais. Aquele corte que você levou daquelas loucas foi bem feio.

- Onde...estamos?

Ban se desvencilhou do outro e encarou-o.

- No hotel que estávamos ficando por uns tempos, não se lembra? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha no seu jeito típico – A perda de sangue afetou seu cérebro?

Ginji encarou-o com uma carinha triste.

- Ban-chan é tão mau comigo...

O moreno revirou os olhos e então puxou o outro para si. O loiro se assustou até ouvir a voz que conhecia tão bem sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Todo esse incidente...me fez descobrir algo.

- E...o que é Ban-chan?

- Eu não quero te perder. – o ex-imperador dos raios estremeceu ao sentir a mordiscada em seu lóbulo – Não quero que isso aconteça de novo...antes de eu tomar uma atitude.

Ginji afastou-se dele e encarou-o.

- Do que está falando?

Ban apenas sorriu levemente e antes que o outro pudesse agir, beijou-o calorosamente nos lábios. O loiro teve dois segundos de choque antes de retribuir o beijo fervorosamente, agarrando os fios castanhos entre seus dedos.

* * *

- Oh, ótimo começo, ótimo! – disse Maho, rindo deliciada enquanto olhava para e tela.

- Me impressiona como você conseguiu encarnar o mestre do Jagan tão bem Twister. – disse a telepata, fumando.

- Não é difícil pra ela, creio eu. Estou certa? – comentou Akemi.

A ruiva encarou-as e sorriu maliciosamente. Então disse.

- Vocês desejam...um lemon?

- Lemon! – disseram as cinco em uníssono.

- Sentem-se e aproveitem então. – respondeu, voltando ao teclado. Mystik estralou os dedos. Hora de jogar.

**Fim da segunda parte**

Comentários:3

Mystik


	3. Capítulo III

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Aventura, Self-insertion, Comédia?

**Par:** BanxGinji

**Nota:** Todas as moças citadas aqui me deram sua devida autorização para usar de seus nicks! E todos os personagens citados não pertencem a mim. T-T Boa leitura! Contém lemon neste capítulo!

**Operação FLY**

Ban foi descendo pelo corpo do loiro, provando-o inteiro com sua língua, fazendo caminhos imaginários e sinuosos, sorrindo maliciosamente por sentir os tremores do corpo do loiro e os gemidos vocalizados por este. Um brilho incomum se instalou em suas orbes azuis enquanto ele se erguia e começava a retirar sua roupa, se revelando para Ginji, já completamente nu e excitado.

* * *

- Pergunta. – disse Bel, erguendo a mão – Como vamos saber como é o corpo do mestre do Jagan, se nunca o vimos pelado antes?

- Eu já pensei nisso também. – disse a telepata, apagando seu cigarro – Nós deixamos a tarefa de criar as imagens para o loirinho, as palavras digitadas pela Twister são meras...sugestões. Como telepatia.

- Tem algo que você não calcule antes de executar? – disse Akemi dando um sorrisinho.

- Claro que não. Alguém tem que botar ordem nessa joça. E como a Mystik me deixou no comando...

- Eu odeio liderar qualquer coisa. – disse a ruiva mencionada, digitando rapidamente no teclado – Prefiro a parte de executar a diversão. Por isso deixei o cargo para você.

- Muito apropriado. – comentou a Frozen, enrolando um dos fios nos dedos longos – Muito a sua cara Mary.

A mencionada sorriu em concordância. Uma faca atravessou a sua frente, da qual ela desviou tranqüilamente e viu a lâmina se cravar do lado da tela de plasma líquida.

- Algo que queira falar Sukubus?

A jovem bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Dá para ficarem quietas? Eu estou tentando ver o filme pornô que está sendo desenrolado!

As quatro riram do jeito da outra e Twister apenas sorriu levemente, muito acostumada com sua companheira de diversão.

* * *

O ex-imperador dos raios devorava cada centímetro de pele que aparecia, sua respiração pesada denunciando o quanto esperara por aquele momento. Dias, anos, apenas observando aquele corpo de longe e finalmente...o teria colado ao seu. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Quantas vezes se pegara pensando em como seria toca-lo, beija-lo? Agora que isso acontecia...seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Gosta do que vê?

A voz arrogante despertou-o e ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis que poderiam capturar qualquer ser humano. Ban abaixou-se, deixando seus rostos bem próximos. A voz saiu um oitavo mais grave.

- O que você quer...Ginji?

* * *

- Ta aí uma ótima pergunta! – disse Akemi rindo.

- Vamos ver se ele revela tudo de uma vez agora. – disse Mary, acendendo um cigarro.

- No estado que a Twister o deixou? Creio que sim. – Bel retrucou irônica.

- Vocês estão fazendo minhas idéias fugirem. – disse a ruiva mencionada, digitando rapidamente.

- E o que importa é vermos a pegação, não como ela vai se desenrolar! – disse Lili, jogando a adaga na mesa e tirando-a, distraída.

- Sucinta como sempre Sukubus. – comentou a telepata, soltando a fumaça cinza no ar.

* * *

Ginji tremeu pelo tom de voz do outro. Suas mãos o puxaram pela nuca exigentes e ele gemeu, colando sua boca na dele.

- Eu quero você...dentro de mim.

O mestre do Jagan gemeu e puxou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o calorosamente, suas mãos terminando de despir o loiro. Ambos gemeram quando seus membros se chocaram, fazendo a onde de excitação ficar mais forte.

O ex-imperador dos raios estava eufórico. Quantas vezes sonhara com aquilo? Suas mãos desceram afoitas pelas costas largas, arranhando-as sem pudor, arrancando sibilos deliciosos do moreno. Sentiu a boca de Ban começar a beijar e lamber seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos rudemente afastaram suas pernas, num gesto que Ginji nem sequer cogitou em recusar. Ele dobrou os joelhos, seu pé roçando pela perna esquerda de Ban, sensualmente.

- Rápido. – gemeu necessitado. Mal falou isso e sentiu aqueles dedos.

- É isso que quer, não é? – o mestre do Jagan mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha, ganhando um arrepio de Ginji enquanto o penetrava com seus dedos.

- Sim! Ahn...sim... – gemeu alto, agarrando-o pelos ombros, seus quadris se mexendo contra aqueles dedos.

- Tão afoito... – disse irônico o moreno.

- Ban... – gemeu o encarando, o 'chan' sendo retirado do nome do outro.

O moreno apenas beijou-o em resposta e adicionou um terceiro dedo, mexendo-os sensualmente, arrancando os mais variados sons do loiro. Logo um gemido choroso foi ouvido pelo moreno, sentindo seus dedos se enterrarem mais no outro.

- Baaaan... – gemeu mais Ginji.

- Quer mais? – perguntou de forma quase sádica.

- Quero, ahn, onegai... – suplicou o outro.

Sem esperar por mais súplicas, ele retirou os dedos e logo ergueu as pernas do loiro, entrando nele numa única estocada. O grito de dor e prazer do ex-imperador dos raios preencheu todo o quarto.

* * *

- Ouch, essa deve ter doído. Mesmo que tenha sido mental. – disse Bel, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não quer adicionar uns tentáculos aí não minha seme? – sugeriu Lili, com um brilho sádico nos olhos.

- Não! – as cinco garotas responderam em uníssono.

- Vocês não são divertidas. – disse a Sukubus, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Pára Lili. – Maho riu – Você e bico não combinam.

- Não mesmo minha uke. – disse Mystik, ainda digitando rapidamente.

A morena apenas mostrou a língua.

* * *

Ban quase delirava com aquele corpo. Ele começou um vai e vem forte, sem delicadezas, e Ginji apenas gemia por mais. Suas costas ardiam pelas unhas do loiro que se arrastavam por lá, mas aquilo apenas o enrijecia mais, fazendo-o ir mais rápido, mais forte, querendo acabar com o loiro naquela cama.

Ginji gemia descontrolado, todas suas mais potentes fantasias se transformando em realidade. Ele agüentava cada tranco que o outro pudesse oferecer e pedia por mais. Não queria que o moreno parasse nunca, queria morrer de prazer naqueles braços.

- Ahn...Ginji...

- Ban...mais...ahn, mais forte...vai...

- Uhn...

A cama começou a bater forte na parede, no ritmo das estocadas do mestre do Jagan, que acelerou mais. Ginji prendeu-o com seus braços e pernas, tremendo, seu membro já liberando um líquido claro continuamente. Sentia o outro bem fundo em si e aquela rudeza com que Ban o tomava era perfeita.

O ritmo foi crescendo, crescendo, certamente já teriam acordado a vizinhança com aqueles gemidos, até que algo se quebrou. Num grito alto e longo, Ginji alcançou o orgasmo de forma tortuosa, melando seus corpos, enquanto sentia o sêmen de Ban preenche-lo mais e mais.

Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem o toque do outro?

* * *

- É...

- Eu diria...

- Que funciona muito bem. – completou Akemi.

- Adorei isso Mary! – disse a ruiva, tirando os eletrodos e o visor.

- A máquina está funcionado em 100 de força. – comentou a j-rocker, anotando algo num bloco.

- Posso testar dessa vez? – disse Lili, descendo da bancada.

- Eu temo pela sanidade sexual mental se você fizer isso mestra. – declarou Bel.

- Você terá sua hora Sukubus, não se preocupe.

Mary ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando o bipe do comunicador tocou. Ela franziu o cenho e foi até o computador, ligando-o. A imagem de Ginji, aflito, apareceu na tela.

- O que houve Transfigure?

- Ban está começando a desconfiar mais cedo do que eu previ. Eu o peguei conversando sobre isso com aquele tal de Kazuki, amigo do Ginji.

- Quanto tempo ainda temos?

- Dois dias...três no máximo.

- Ótimo. – sorriu Mary – Em três dias mandarei Maho te buscar. Fique a postos.

- Ta bom. Câmbio, desligo.

Enquanto a imagem de Ginji sumiu da tela, a telepata virou-se na cadeira giratória, fitando as outras integrantes da gangue. Ela sorriu, pegando um cigarro e acendendo.

- Parece que nossa diversão vai começar mais cedo. Preparada para arreganhar com o Ginji-kun Sukubus? – sua voz tinha um tom frio e sádico.

- Com certeza. – respondeu a morena, girando a adaga em seus dedos.

- Muito bem. Operação FLY, parte dois, começando.

**Fim da terceira parte**

Reviews!

Mystik


	4. Capítulo IV

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Aventura, Self-insertion, Comédia?

**Par:** BanxGinji

**Nota:** Todas as moças citadas aqui me deram sua devida autorização para usar de seus nicks! E todos os personagens citados não pertencem a mim. T-T Boa leitura! Contém lemon neste capítulo!

**Operação FLY**

- Não me diga que você não notou nada de diferente Kazuki.

- Não digo que não notei, é só que...se não é o Ginji, quem seria, afinal de contas?

- É porque não foi você quem encontrou com aquelas doidas junto conosco.

- É o que você vive repetindo há dois dias, Midou.

- Cala boca Shido. A conversa não chegou no zoológico.

O mestre dos animais bufou, revirando os olhos. Os três estavam sentados numa das mesas que compunham o espaço do Honky Tonk, discutindo a teoria que rondava suas mentes nos últimos dois dias: que Ginji...talvez não fosse o Ginji deles. Agora, como Ban provaria isso e porque ele tinha essas suspeitas, era algo que o moreno não conseguia explicar.

Ele não queria ter que dizer que conhecia o loiro muito bem. Se sua obsessão com Ginji pudesse indicar qualquer coisa. Ele o conhecia em todos os aspectos e seus instintos estavam gritando, dizendo que o loiro que dividia o carro e o quarto todas as noites com ele, não era _seu_ Ginji.

- Estou interrompendo algo?

Os três homens ergueram o olhar, Ginji sorrindo quando virou alvo da atenção deles.

- Kazuki, Shido! Não sabia que estavam por aqui.

Ban e Kazuki se entreolharam, antes de confirmarem algo com a cabeça. O mestre dos fios voltou seu olhar para Ginji, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, estamos felizes que tenha chegado Ginji-kun. Precisávamos falar com você.

O loiro os encarou, curioso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sente-se Ginji.

O loiro fez como pedido, sentando-se ao lado de Ban, encarando os amigos. Kazuki entrelaçou os dedos, apoiando ambas as mãos em cima da mesa. Ginji encarou os três, sem parar.

- O que é? Vocês estão me matando de curiosidade.

- Pare com isso. - foi Ban quem começou - Você pode parar com a farsa agora.

- Farsa? Do que você está falando Ban-chan?

- Nós sabemos. - disse Kazuki calmamente - Por isso você pode parar de fingir que é o Ginji.

- E nos contar onde o verdadeiro está. - completou Shido.

Ginji encarou-os, confuso. Então suspirou, baixando a cabeça. Ele coçou a nuca, sorrindo, amarelo.

- Eh, foi bom enquanto durou, não? Eu podia imaginar que os amigos do Ginji seriam bem rápidos e perspicazes.

O choque durou exato cinco segundos antes de Ban agarrar o falso Ginji pelo pescoço, prensando-o contra as costas do banco que sentavam.

- Onde ele está?!

Ginji sorriu maliciosamente e a expressão parecia tão anormal no rosto do loiro que eles não tiveram mais dúvidas.

- Agora, senhor mestre do Jagan, você vai me matar? Assim, nunca vai descobrir onde o Ginji-kun está.

Ban bufou e largou o loiro. Ele sorriu, levantando-se do banco e limpando alguma poeira imaginária das roupas. Ele foi andando até a saída quando uma camada de fios impediu-o de dar mais um passo a frente.

- E você pensa que vai sair assim, de boa? - disse Kazuki, frio.

Ginji olhou-os sobre o ombro.

- Vocês vão me impedir com isso? Mesmo?

Ginji voltou-se para olhá-los de frente. Seu corpo começou a mudar, como camadas de pele que se desfaziam e contorciam. A jovem encarou-os com riso no olhar.

- Ban, você de todas as pessoas devia saber que não está lidando com qualquer um.

Ban ergueu-se num rompante, assim como Kazuki e Shido. Nesse momento um estalo foi ouvido e Maho apoiou-se no ombro de Tachi, para não cair. Eles arregalaram os olhos.

- Cheguei na hora Transfigure?

- Como sempre. - sorriu a jovem, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça cargo que usava - Eles já estavam prontos para me estrangular.

- Não, não podemos ter isso. - comentou a jovem de cabelos alaranjados, agora arrumando a saia plissê.

- Quem são vocês? E onde está o Ginji?

Maho encarou-o com curiosidade.

- Está como nosso refém, é claro. Agora que você descobriu a identidade da Transfigure, achei que fosse óbvio.

Um pequeno sino foi ouvido e fios apareceram de todo o lugar.

- Você vai nos dizer onde e vai nos dizer agora. - comentou Kazuki.

- Eu se fosse você, não faria isso, ela não reage bem sob pressão. - disse Tachi, apontando para Maho.

A jovem sorriu maliciosa, dando um passo a frente, batendo as palmas das mãos, rente ao peito.

- Ah, se vocês vissem o que a gente fez com ele! Foi tão lindo, tão fantástico!! A Mastermind criou uma máquina divertidíssima, foi uma experiência fascinante descobrir todos aqueles recantos da imaginação do Ginji-chan!

Tachi começou a rir.

- Quem foi que usou a máquina?

- A Twister, claro. - Maho franziu o cenho - Mas agora Mastermind quer deixar Sukubus brincar com ele.

Transfigure abriu a boca. Kazuki trocou olhares com Ban e Shido. Logo a jovem começou a rir.

- Meu deus! O Ginji tá fodido agora!!!

Ban avançou.

- Eu vou acabar com vocês!

Maho ergueu a mão.

- Midou-kun, não vai ouvir o preço do resgate? Achei que estávamos falando de negócios aqui.

Aquilo fez o moreno parar de andar, encarando-as.

- Res...gate?

A jovem de cabelos alaranjados revirou os olhos.

- Claro, duh. No que Ginji vai ser útil pra nós? Estamos apenas realizando um experimento com ele. Bom... - ela bateu as mãos de novo - Se você quiser ir buscá-lo, nos encontre na doca 06, perto do porto, hoje a noite, às dez em ponto. Tudo bem pra você?

Ban hesitou.

- Porque eu confiaria em vocês?

Tachi deu de ombros.

- Você não pode. Mas você quer o Ginji de volta, não quer? Então vai ter que ir lá e pagar pra ver. Ah, se quiser levar os amiguinhos, fique a vontade. Eles não vão ficar no caminho mesmo.

Maho deu meia volta, ficando de costas pra eles.

- Vamos indo Transfigure, antes que Mastermind _realmente_ deixe Sukubus brincar com o Ginji-kun.

Tachi visivelmente se arrepiou, apoiando a mão no ombro da amiga. Kazuki ergueu os fios.

- Onde pensam que vão?!

Maho sorriu divertida.

- Embora. Ja nee!

E num segundo estalo, ambas sumiram.

* * *

- Vocês _estragam_ toda minha diversão!

- Acalme-se Lili.

A jovem fez um bico enorme, jogando a adaga contra a parede, o som ecoando por toda a sala. Ela sentou-se na cadeira disponível, cruzando os braços. Mary revirou os olhos e Twister apenas riu.

- Você cuida disso. A última coisa que eu quero é lidar com birra.

- Relaxa Mary. Vá fumar ou algo assim, eu converso com ela.

A morena apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair da sala. A ruiva suspirou, pegando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Qual é a razão do bico agora?

- Justo quando eu estava para ter meus minutos de diversão com o Ginji-kun, a Tachi voltou com a Maho e Mary me proibiu de encostar nele.

Mystik riu.

- É, seu conceito de diversão é no mínimo bizarro, você tem que admitir isso.

Lili sorriu levemente.

- Tenho culpa que elas acham que ele não vai agüentar uns cortezinhos? Ele era chefe de uma gangue, por Deus.

- Lili você nunca fica só nos _cortezinhos_. E a gente precisa dele inteiro pra hoje à noite, esqueceu? - comentou Mystik calmamente.

Sukubus bufou, descruzando os braços, lentamente.

- Tá bom, tá bom, já que insiste! - ela olhou de lado - Só um cortezinho? Pequeninho?

A ruiva, ergueu-se, puxando-a da cadeira.

- Estamos deixando o Ginji-kun em paz agora Lili. Lembre-se, hoje a noite nos encontraremos com o Ban. O verdadeiro.

Lili riu.

- Daí se eu quiser fazer muuuitos cortes, eu posso?

Mystik riu cruelmente.

- À vontade.

Sukubus pegou a adaga enterrada na parede, rindo.

* * *

Ban checou o horário. Nove e cinquenta. Ele olhou de lado, observando Kazuki, Shido, Juubei e até Himiko. O moreno suspirou, colocando a mãos nos bolsos da calça, encarando a fila de docas a frente deles, compondo o imenso porto de Tokyo.

Ele só esperava que Ginji estivesse realmente bem, que aquelas loucas não tivessem feito nada com ele.

E que aquela noite acabasse o mais rápido possível. De preferência sem nenhum machucado no loiro. Mesmo que seus instintos gritassem que estavam entrando numa longa missão.

Ban Midou detestava quando seus instintos acertavam.

**Fim da quarta parte**


End file.
